codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Sector
The Ice Barrier is a sector of Lyoko. It is sometimes referred to as the Polar Region (because it is covered in ice) or Sector 1 (as referred to in Mister Pück and Saint Valentine's Day). It also has virtual weather, as Jeremie pointed out in The Girl of the Dreams and in a way by Odd in'' Cold War. The Ice Barrier is made up of two parts. The first part is the surface, composed of glaciers connected by narrow paths and large lakes of icy water. Monsters cannot swim, so the icy waters will destroy them if they fall into it. Most of the Towers are based on the surface. The second part of the sector is below the surface; tunnels connect the two areas. Team Lyoko often has to surf down these tunnels to get to an activated Tower. The Ice Barrier is home to all kinds of monsters, such as Bloks, Hornets, and Mantas. Due to its difficult range of reachable locations, X.A.N.A. placed his Boulogne-Billancourt simulation program there in ''Ghost Channel. In Sabotage, X.A.N.A. activated a Tower in the Ice Barrier that was too well-guarded for our heroes to reach, and they were running out of time, so Aelita deleted the Ice Barrier at her own will, destroying the activated tower in the process. The Ice Barrier made its first reappearance in Crash Course, as it was recreated along with all the other outer sectors between the episodes William Returns and Double Take. In season 1, this sector was used to have a strange light source that was always lighting and shadowing Team Lyoko's faces. It is most likely that it is Carthage's shining outer shell, but it is unknown why the light was taken away in season 2. Between shutting down of the supercomputer and reappearing of X.A.N.A., Ice Sector was lost along with Forest Sector. Trivia *This sector was wiped out between seasons 4 and 5 due to data degradation. It's unknown if Jeremy will recreate it. It assured that it never been seen again. *This was the only sector Jeremie was ever shown to visit. In season 1's episode "Ghost Channel" Jeremy was virtualized into the artificial enviroment which was inside this sector. It's implied he visited another in season 2, but this wasn't shown. *This was the first sector Mantas were shown in outside of sector 5. *This was the first and only sector that Odd and Ulrich believed they were in in Temporary Insanity. *The Kolossus only appears in this Sector, as well as the Ice Replika *The first sector Yumi was virtualized into in XANA Awakens Part 2. Gallery Season 1 Icebarrier.jpg|Ice Sector in Season 1. 19 the two towers.png|X.A.N.A. creates a decoy to confuse Aelita in End of Take'' Tumblr m56ryyW0f71r7qs82o1 500.jpg|Giving Odd a meaningful look. 15 held up.png|Odd and Ulrich protecting Aelita. 146px-9 revision.png|Odd fights with Ulrich seen in Amnesia. Image problem 5.jpg|Ulrich uses Triplicate in the Ice Sector. Pulsation energy Ice Sector image 1.png|Ice Sector with Pulsations in Season 1. Ghost Channel Aelita explains what happened image 1.png|They all talk about how to get past the Bloks. Ghost Channel Aelita to the rescue image 1.png|Aelita attempts to destroy the Simulation Bubble in Ghost Channel. Ghost Channel Aelita wattacks the bubble image 2.png|She uses her Creativity. Ghost Channel Simulation bubble destroyed image 3.png|And it blows up! Ghost Channel Bubble cracks Ice Sector image 1.png|The explosion can be seen from a distance. Ghost Channel Bloks and tower image 1.png|Bloks guard an activated tower. Ghost Channel Odd Laser Arrow image 1.png|Odd fires a Laser Arrow. Seasons 2-4 Ice sector Aelita sliding to a tunnel.png|Sliding toward an ice tunnel. Simulation Bubble.jpg|A simulation bubble as seen in Distant Memory. Odd 0008.jpg|Odd waits for his Overboard to be virtualized. Odd 0016.jpg|Odd surfs on his Overboard in the Ice Sector. Sabotage 365.jpg|The group battles a Megatank. Sabotage 320.jpg|Odd becomes glitched in mid-air! Sabotage 303.jpg|The Overbike is virtualized for Ulrich. -45 Activated Tower.JPG|An activated tower surrounded by Flying Mines. The Way Tower in Sabotage.jpg|A white tower. Aelita energy .jpg|Aelita gets ready to shoot an Energy Field. Franz Hopper.png|Franz Hopper coming out of the Digital Sea. 582823 130228483789650 485456076 n.jpg|Aelita struggles to fly with X.A.N.A.-William grabbing her foot. 285607angel aelita.jpg|''"Ok, we've taken care of William, Jeremie."'' Kiwodd 292.jpg|William Tarantula rides in the Ice Sector. Kiwodd 296.jpg|Jumping off just before being hit with the Overbike. Sabotage 245.jpg|Ulrich becomes glitched in Sabotage. Sabotage 251.jpg|..But he's able to use the glitch to his advantage. Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png|A possessed Aelita tries to drop Yumi in the Digital Sea in Saint Valentine's Day. Saint Valentines Day Yumi is saved by Ulrich image 1.png|But she is saved by Ulrich just before she falls. Saint Valentin 348.jpg|The possessed Aelita freezes Odd's feet using Creativity. Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png|Aelita visits her father in Fight to the Finish. Down to Earth Ulrich and William fight on the Kolossus image 1.png|Fighting on the Kolossus in the Ice Sector. Transport Orb in Ice Sector.jpg|The Transport Orb drops Aelita in Is Anybody Out There?. Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png|Odd aims at Aelita before the Scyphozoa can take her memories. Saint Valentines Day Odds cat wall climb image 1.png|Cat-climbing the ice wall to save Aelita. New Order monsters guard the tower image 1.png|Tarantulas guard an activated tower. Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png|The Scyphozoa retreats in Saint Valentine's Day. Odd Tricks.jpg|Odd fires at a monster while on his Overboard. 20 funky tower.png|Ulrich and Odd wait for Jeremie to respond.. XANA 214.jpg|Mantas release their Flying Mines in the Ice Sector. XANA 213.jpg|They release them all around the activated tower. William and Yumi.jpg|Yumi tries to comfort the real William in The Lake. William defeated by sword image 1.png|Just defeated X.A.N.A.-William. IMG 1250.PNG|''"Yumi"'' takes a slip in A Fine Mess. Firerings.png|A Blok fires it's ray in this Sector. Aelita frozen image 1.png|Aelita pleas for her father to run back into the Digital Sea! Tumblr lzjqytjLhM1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd epically fires at a monster. Army.jpg|An army in the Ice Sector! Common interest 18.jpg|The Ice Sector is devirtualizing! 10.Campo de Energia.jpg|Aelita about to fire an Energy Field. The Way Tower in the Secret.jpg|A white tower located in a crater like area. Dfvd.png|Battling in the chilling Sector. Yumi 0234.jpg|Yumi spins in the Ice Sector to deflect any monster lasers. Tumblr lysevpMKCW1qlvb12o1 500.png|A Megatank opens it's shell. Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|Krabs are guarding the tower. Ice sector Aelita slip and slide image 1.png|The Ice Sector can be dangerously slippery.. 2011-09-12 1751.png|The Sector seen from afar. XANA 064.jpg|The Kankrelat's fire their lasers! Aelita_0387.jpg|Standing on the edge of a tiny iceberg. Codigo 11.jpg|Entering the Ice Sector. Ice Sector Kankrelat slide image 1.png|X.A.N.A.'s monsters slide on the ice.. Ice Sector ice tunnel image 1.png|A lone Kankrelat slides through the tunnel. Ice Sector Kankrelats crash image 1.png|Watch out! Metal feet dont go with Ice image 1.png|..it's no good for metal legs Aelita 0996.jpg|Aelita using Creativity. Odd 0014.jpg|Aiming at a lone Kankrelat. A Fine Mess Ulrich vs a Megatank Ice Sector image 1.png|Ulrich charges at a Megatank. A Fine Mess On vehicles in the Ice Sector image 1.png|Ridin' through the Sector in A Fine Mess. A Fine Mess Glitchy on Lyoko image 1.png|Soon enough, Odd and Yumi begin to glitch. Vertigo Odd swims below two Hornets image 1.png|Odd swims in the Ice Sector's shallow water to save Aelita. Vertigo Odd swims in the Ice Sector water image 2.png|This feline likes the water. Vertigo The Scyphozoa confronts Aelita image 2.png|Trapped by the jellyfish. Esprit frappeur 309.jpg|Tarantula fires at Odd as he flies around an activated tower. Sabotage 366.jpg|The Sector is vanishing! Sabotage 332.jpg|A Megatank has become glitchy. Sabotage 287.jpg|Ulrich is knocked down after being hit. Sabotage 275.jpg|Using her Energy Fields as a small shield. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 318.jpg|Using Creativity to protect herself from a Krab. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 316.jpg|A Krab about to shoot its laser.. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 309.jpg|Ulrich attacks the Krab. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 299.jpg|Trying to shoot at Odd. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 266.jpg|Aelita is surrounded by Bloks. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 239.jpg|Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich stand in the Sector. Tentation 355.jpg|Odd uses his Shield. Tentation 338.jpg|Ulrich is suddenly devirtualized! Tentation 326.jpg|The Sector's glaciers separate the Warriors and monsters. Tentation 308.jpg|X.A.N.A. virtualizes Tarantulas to stop Aelita. The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.PNG|The Transport Orb about to take the Warriors to Sector 5. Lyoko Warriors in the Ice sector CL 53.PNG|They ride their vehicles through the narrow path. Blok's Freeze Beam.png|Blok firing its freeze beam. Blok's Fire Rings.jpg|Firing rabid fire rings. Vertigo Aelita freezes the Scyphozoa image 1.png|Aelita traps the Scyphozoa in ice. Vertigo The Scyphozoa confronts Aelita image 2.png|It slowly approaches her. Vertige 301.jpg|The Scyphozoa's reflection on the water. Vertige 330.jpg|It quickly breaks out of its icy prison. Fausse piste 173.jpg|The group wait in False Start. images_009.jpg|Ulrich Stern standing in the Ice Sector. Saint Valentin 302.jpg|Aelita falling from the Overboard in Saint Valentine's Day. Yumi_in_the_Ice_Sector.jpg|Yumi arrives in the Ice Sector. Misc. Icelocation.jpg|''Shown on the Holomap.'' Ulrich Opening Title.png|Ulrich in the season 1 Opening seen in the Ice Sector. es:Hielo fi:Jääsektori fr:Banquise pl:Lodowiec pt:Gelo ru:Ледяной сектор Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Ice Sector Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game